The Murderer's lament
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Who really killed Allison and how will she react when A. start's revealing secrets. How far will she go to kill A. and cover up her crimes. She maight just have to kill everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Murder

Alison DiLaurentis walked out of the cabin while her four friends was asleep. She went to find Ian and he brought a stupid camera. He filmed her a little bit and they then had sex.

From behind thenm watching threw the tree's was a black figure. It raised the camera to its face and took pictures. It took a lot of pictures. Then Ian and Alison got up and dressed. Ian kissed Alison goodbye as he left. Ian left Allison.

The black figure revealed itself. Allison stood there looking at the hood and mask of the hooded figure. The figure took a step toward Allison and Allison being the brave bitch she was took a step toward the figure. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be, the zodiac killer"

The figure shook his head. Allsion walked over to the figure and felt its arm. "You seem to have been working out."

The figure nodded. "Is this some kind of dereanged sexual fantasy. Do you want to kiss me." Allison asked laughing.

The figure nodded. It riased its mask over its mouth. The face was smoothly white and the lips had scarlett red lipstick on them.

"Emily, is that you" Allison said flirtingly. The figure shook its head. Allison Looked at the face. She then leaned in and kissed the figure. The figure's tounge went into Allisons mouth. Allison made out with the figure. The figure then raised its hand to Allison's throat. It then took the other and raised it to Allison's throat.

The figure broke away from the kiss and then the hands went to work. They seised Allison around the throat and squeesed. Allison fought with all her figure didn't release. Allison then raised her hand back and punched the figure in the face. The figure fell back on the grass as Allison ran back to the cabin. The figure then saw Allison running. It reached into its pocket and retrieved a 12 inch kitchen knife. It measured the distance and then threw the knife.

The knife sored through the air. Allison was almost to the cabin when she felt the knife hit her spine. Her legs stopped working and she fell to the ground. The figure ran to Allison and turned her over and started choking her again with all of the malice and hate the figure felt for her. Allison with her last act rose her hand to the figure's mask and pulled it off.

"You" she coughed as she fell into unconsiousness.

The figure mad at being recognised ran to a pile of rocks hid behind the cabin. It picked up a rock and made its way back to Allison who was regaining conciosness. It raised the rock and brought it down again and again and again. With renewed fury and hate, it hit Allisons head again and again with the rock.

After finally craking open her head, the figure threw the rock aside.

"That's for lying" Spencer said kicking Allison furiously. She looked down at the bloody rock and then rolled the body down the hill. After she was done, Ian came up behind her. "You know what to do" Spencer said.

Ian took the body and drove to Allison house where he hid it in the basement.

Spencer made her way back to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ian's death

He fell. Ian Thomas fell. Spencer heard the sound of his neck breaking.

Spencer Hastings looked with satisfaction at the dead body of Ian Thomas. A. had proved useful after all. Killing her accomplice was genius. Now all she had to do was find out who A. is and thank her or him. Spencer hated how pathetic she was in the fight. Honestly she could have taken Ian but she was too scared to think. Now Spencer hated how she had lost this fight. If it hadn't of been for A. she would have been dead, just like Allison. NO, she wouldn't think of that bitch, she was right to kill her.

She was taken out of the church and comforted by her three friends. Spencer smiled; she would always have here friends. Then the police came and checked out the church. Spencer smiled, maybe A. had been stupid and left some fingerprints, then she would be scott free.

Spencer Hastings was broken out of her revelry by the sharp voice of the officer. "Hey is this some kind of joke, there's no body in here."

Spencer was then taken to show how there was no body. It took all of Spencer's self-control to not scream angrily at that point. She truly felt like killing everybody. If not for her three friends she would have.

At the end of the night Spencer Hastings was really ticked off. A. seemed to have some brains. A. knew that she killed Allison. Now Spencer owed A. She wondered what her mutual frienemy wanted from her. She knew it wasn't to suffer for her crime, for if A. really wanted that she would be in a jail cell.

Spencer figured that A. would want Spencer to do something in her skill level range. To Spencer that meant everything from copying a research paper, to stealing someone's love interest, to cold blooded murder. She could do all that effortlessly without getting caught. She really wanted A. to take a hit out against Melissa, that Spencer would enjoy doing. Allison may have been her first murder, but Spencer was sure she could do more, and she really wanted to kill her sister.

Melissa was really just another Allison, and all Allisons must be taken down. And as for A., well Spencer had use for her, or him, or shim, as Aria put it, she would use A. and then kill A. Or maybe she would allow A. to live, who knows A. could prove very useful. Spencer smiled as she awaited the next text.

Her phone tweaked. Spencer took out her phone and read the text.

"I guess we both have what it takes, you killed Ali, and I killed Ian. Now as to what you owe me, I know it will be right up your alley, text you soon, muah, A."

Spencer smiled, this could be fun.


	3. Mona's demise

Mona's demise

"That little bitch tried to kill me," Spencer thought. "She tried to kill me, the pathetic moron, and she also killed Maya." Spencer's thoughts were racing each other right now. She hated Mona; she tried to kill me and to top it all off she was A. MONAWAS A. That bitch that pathetic bitch, she was pathetic and Spencer was angry so angry that she wanted to go to the insane asylum and kill Mona herself. But she knew that her position couldn't be moved, not right now.

Spencer killed Alison and Mona must know she killed Allison. This was just one of the reasons she wanted to kill Mona. The other two reasons were because she broke Emily's heart by killing Maya. She loved Emily more than the other expendable people, what were their names again. At least she remembered Emily's name. The other reason was because Mona had killed her accomplice, Ian Thomas. True Ian did try to kill Spencer but Spencer could have taken him. But she had a plan to correct both problems and deal with Mona.

Spencer dug in her Gucci purse for a piece of paper she finally found it wrinkled and old. It was a necromantic voodoo spell she found years ago, it could bring back the dead and let them serve you. She then dove to the graveyard. Maya and Ian were buried in the same graveyard. Thankfully she had a strand of Maya's hair that she stole from her body when she was at the morgue. Ian's was easier he spilled blood on it a few years ago so the spell was linked to both bodies. She lifted the paper high in the air and started reading it in English.

_LORDS OF THE WATCHTOWER OF THE NORTH I EMPLORE YOU RETURN MY SERVANT BACK TO ME_

_LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD WRETCHED DIS RETURN THE SOULS TIO THERE BOY SO THAT THEY CAN HELP ME WITH THIS_

_LORD OF THE FLIES I IMPLORE YOU TO SEE, HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME SEND ME THESE WRETCHED SOULS AND IT WILL BEHOVE ME TO WORK IN YOUR SIGHT. LET EVIL ROAM THIS WRETCHED NIGHT _

_PRICE OF DARKNESS I COME TO YOU IN THIS SPELL THAT YOU SHOULD RETURN THESE SOULS FROM HELL_

_COME TO ME NOW WRETCHED SOULS CAST MY SPELL SEND MONAS SOUL STRAIGHT TO HELL_

A lightning bolt lit the night, it split in two and hit the graves of Maya St. Germaine and Ian Thomas. There was a horrible groaning and the dead rose out of their grades. Maya was newly dead so she did look good; Ian looked like a rotting corpse because he was.

Spencer smiled her insane smile, "Let's go pay Mona a visit" Spencer smiled

Mona was staring at the wall in her cell, she hated it in here she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to be proven sane before she can leave. She smiled at the wall she get out of here and show those bitches. "Hello Mona. A voice said behind her.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Spencer Hastings. She could handle Spencer; it was the two zombies behind her she couldn't handle. Ian seized Mona's arm and gave it a sharp twist breaking it, she screamed. "Don't waste your breathe Mona, nobody can here you, it's just you and me now, oh and the people you killed."

Ian let go of Mona's arm and she fell to the floor she then caught sight of Ian. She screamed. Spencer smiled and said, "Do you have anything to say before I kill you. And I am very good at it too after all I killed Allison." Spencer said matter of factly.

"No you didn't you killed her twin sister Courtney." Mona said angrily.

Spencer was rarely surprised but this one was a surprise/ She was fixing to speak when Ian opened his zombie mouth, "WEEEEEE KIIIIIIILLLLLEED THE RIIIIIIIIIGHT GIRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL, ARGHGHGHGH" He said.

"No you didn't you killed Courtney not Allison, I guess the perfect Spencer Hastings made a mistake." Mona said spitting at Spencer. Spencer dodged the spit and pondered what Mona had said.

She failed to kill Allison, so Allison offered up a patsy and Spencer fell for it, oh how she hated Allison. But right now she hated Mona more. "I thank you for telling me this, I'm not going to kill you."

"Just like you isn't it, you're so weak Spencer," Mona said.

Spencer smiled, I said I wasn't going to kill you, I never said you would be still alive this night. You see this is why I brought the zombies, you know there are people who get turned on by getting eaten, I don't think your that person but it still will be fun hearing Ian and Maya eat you alive, won't it" Spencer said smiling an insane smile.

Mona looked at her with fear. "You're bluffing."

"Am i?"" Spencer smiled as she opened the door and let herself out, as she was closing the door she said, "Oh and Mona, FUCK YOU" She closed the door and then heard Ian and Maya leap on Mona. She could hear them devouring Mona's flesh and Mona's screams which turned into pain filled gargles then silence. And now to find Allison.


End file.
